


Emergency Texts

by analyticamethyst



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: fenton is a lucky klutz, rated t for two uses of language, team science strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analyticamethyst/pseuds/analyticamethyst
Summary: Fenton finds out Gyro's birthday is tomorrow. Team Science scrambles to give him a gift.





	Emergency Texts

Team Science [OLD CHAT; NO GRYO] 

 

8/22/18

FENTON (7:56 pm): EMERGENCY!!!

 

MANNY: (7:57 pm): Fenton, you know this is the old chat? From before we got Gyro to give us his number, right?

 

LIL’ BULB (7:57 pm): also were not on break

 

LIL’ BULB: just bc gyro let u go up & get huey’s employee records doesnt mean were on break 2

 

FENTON: (7:57 pm): I know!! 

 

FENTON (7:57 pm): but when I was accessing the employee records, I found Mr. McDuck’s employee calendar

 

FENTON (7:57 pm): and Gyro’s birthday is TOMORROW!!

 

MANNY (7:58 pm): what?

 

LIL’ BULB (7:58 pm): if he didnt tell us its probably bc he doesnt want us to make a fuss

 

LIL’ BULB (7:58 pm): ur gonna make him mad

 

MANNY (7:58 pm): You’re one to talk. You’re always sucking up to Gyro.

 

LIL’ BULB (7:58 pm): i am NOT!!!!!!

 

FENTON (7:58 pm): guys, guys, wait! We have to plan something!

 

MANNY (7:59 pm): Lil’ Bulb has a point though. Are you sure Gyro won’t freak?

 

FENTON (7:59 pm): well he probably will. But he will secretly love it!

 

MANNY (7:59 pm): What’s your plan then?

 

FENTON (7:59 pm): my plan?

 

MANNY (7:59 pm): You always have a plan.

 

LIL’ BULB (7:59 pm): ur fenton crackshell cabrera!!!

 

FENTON (7:59 pm): you’re right, Lil’ Bulb! I AM Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera! And I WILL devise the perfect plan to celebrate the birthday of our wonderful coworker/boss!!

 

MANNY (8:00 pm): Ah, there he is. Talking with big words and phrases. You have a plan!

 

FENTON (8:00 pm): as soon as I delete all these spam birthdays I accidentally made on Mr. McDuck’s computer :P

 

MANNY (8:00 pm): ...that’s him too.

 

MANNY (8:00 pm): hkgdbm

 

MANNY (8:02 pm): Hello, this is Gyro Gearloose, Manny’s boss. Whoever you are, DO NOT BE TEXTING MANNY DURING WORK!!! I have confiscated his phone. He can have it back at the end of the shift. I have done you the liberty of not looking at your private conversation, just in case you are talking about unwholesome things, but if you continue to distract him I will look. Thank you and have a good day.

 

FENTON (8:02 pm): oh fuck

 

FENTON (8:02 pm): we should probably stop texting. I’m almost back at the lab.

 

LIL’ BULB: haha suckers!! i can text whenever i want without gyro noticing!have a COMPUTER in my BRAIN!!

 

LIL’ BULB (8:02 pm): So while I’m not going to tell you that I am the smartest or, by any means, the most experienced person in this room, I would suggest that no one use my youth to believe that I am also IGNORANT.

 

FENTON (8:03 pm): what 

 

LIL’ BULB (8:03 pm): ...

 

LIL’ BULB (8:03 pm): u uncultured swine 

 

FENTON (8:05 pm): wait are you quoting those fantasy books Webby lent you again

 

LIL’ BULB (8:06 pm): ...

 

FENTON (8:08 pm): all right I’m back at the lab. Everyone act normal so Gyro never suspects a thing!

 

LIL’ BULB (8:08 pm): haha hell never catch me

 

LIL’ BULB (8:08 pm): ...

 

LIL’ BULB (8:08 pm): huh

 

LIL’ BULB (8:08 pm): kinda lonely

 

LIL’ BULB (8:08 pm): Finally, Cinder gulped. "I'm sorry I had to --" She gestured at the unconscious wedding coordinator, then waved her hand like shaking it off. "But she'll be fine, I swear. Maybe a little nauseous when she comes to, but otherwise...And your android...Nainsi, right? I had to disable her. And her backup processor. But any mechanic can return her to defaults in about six seconds, so..." She rubbed anxiously at her wrist. "Oh, and we ran into your captain of the guard in the hallway, and a few other guards, and I may have scared him and he's, um, unconscious. Also. But, really, they'll all be fine. I swear." Her lips twitched into a brief, nervous smile. "Um...hello, again. By the way.

 

 

••••

 

MANNY (10:31 pm): What now?

 

FENTON (10:31 pm): Let’s go to my house. I have some spare parts and my M’ma can bake.

 

LIL’ BULB (10:31 pm): wont gyro be suspicious if we all go 2 the same place @ the same time

 

FENTON (10:31 pm): You’re right, Lil’ Bulb! Launchpad can give someone a ride!

 

FENTON (10:31 pm): wait, Mr. McDuck is calling me. Hold on a minute.

 

LIL’ BULB (10:32 pm): ...

 

MANNY (10:32 pm): No way! I get to ride with Launchpad!

 

LIL’ BULB: no!!!!!

 

—

 

Fenton pressed the phone to his ear. “Hello, Mr. McDuck! What could be troubling you for a call at this hour? Is the city of Duckberg in dastardly danger from a supervillain?!” Despite his very important plans, he couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice.

 

“Nae, none o’ that nonsense lad,” his boss replied, his voice cracking through the phone. “But Ae did see that someone opened my employee calendar for tomorrow. An’ ye were the only one up there today.”

 

Fenton froze. “Oh Mr. McDuck, it was an accident! I promise! I did not see any of your other important documents!”

 

The old duck chuckled. “Donnae worry, lad. Ae’m not mad.”

 

Fenton’s eyebrows arched high on his forehead. “Oh. Why did you call, then? Not that you’re not allowed to call. You can call me anytime you please, sir!”

 

Scrooge laughed, a full-on belly chuckle, and Fenton winced. “Ae just thought ye an’ Manny an’ Lil’ Bulb might want tae come tae th’ mansion to work on yer project for Gyro’s birthday with Huey,” he replied smugly.

 

“Really? You would let us, sir?” Fenton blinked in surprise.

 

“Oh, it’s nothin’ formal,” Scrooge replied. “But Ae did send Launchpad to pick up Louie’s duffel bag from the mansion. Ae am sure he would be happy to give ye a ride back to the mansion if ye have a special project to work on with Huey, especially when Ae call him an’ tell him Louie just found his duffel bag an’ it was at home the whole time.”

 

Fenton laughed. “Okay, then! I’ll tell Lil’ Bulb and Manny. Thank you, sir!”

 

“Thank Launchpad. He’s the one who’s giving ye a ride,” his boss replied simply before there was a small click and then the static of an ended call.

 

Fenton smiled. The plan was falling into place.

 

—

 

FENTON (10:40 pm): Launchpad is coming to pick us up. 

 

MANNY (10:40 pm): All of us? What about Gyro?

 

FENTON (10:41 pm): Huey needs us for a special project. 

 

FENTON (10:41 pm): Besides, we don’t know Launchpad is coming. He’s only coming to pick up Louie’s duffel bag.

 

LIL’ BULB (10:41 pm): but we can hitch a ride w/ him

 

MANNY (10:41 pm): Ah, I see how it is.

 

MANNY THE HEADLESS MANHORSE added HUEY DUCK to chat Team Science [OLD CHAT; NO GYRO] at 10:41 pm.

 

FENTON (10:41 pm): Hey, Huey!

 

HUEY (10:41 pm): Hello! Uncle Scrooge said you needed me for a special project.

 

MANNY (10:41 pm): Tomorrow is Gyro’s birthday.

 

HUEY (10:42 pm): Oh!

 

HUEY (10:42 pm): How old will he be?

 

LIL’ BULB (10:42 pm): ...shit

 

MANNY (10:42 pm): language! We have a kid now!!

 

FENTON (10:42 pm): No matter! We can manage! People do not plaster ages on every birthday object ever!!

 

LIL’ BULB (10:42 pm): ...its ok fenton. dont freak out

 

HUEY (10:42 pm): Just ask Uncle Scrooge.

 

FENTON (10:43 pm): Sure! Right! Mr. McDuck! That will work!

 

MANNY (10:43 pm): Launchpad is here. We’ll try to calm him down in the car. Bye, Huey!

 

HUEY (10:43 pm): See you soon!

 

LIL’ BULB (10:43 pm): c u

 

FENTON (10:43 pm): I am not freaking out!!!

 

—

 

Tires screeched as the familiar black limousine pulled up to the curb. The window rolled down and Launchpad poked his head out, remarkably bright-eyed for being out on an errand late at night. “Hey, guys! Mr. McDee sent me to pick up Louie’s duffel bag.”

 

Fenton raised his eyebrows, feigning innocence. “Really? We actually have to go to the mansion! Huey needs help with a project! How crazy is that?” He laughed, hoping it wasn’t too forced.

 

Launchpad’s brow drew together in confusion for a moment before he smiled brightly and shrugged, all traces of suspicion completely gone. “Well, why don’t I give you a ride back? I shouldn’t be long.”

 

“That would be fantastic! Thanks!” Fenton smiled cheerfully at the driver, who returned the grin full force.

 

“See you soon, then!” Launchpad cocked a finger gun at them before vanishing inside the Bin.

 

“So, Huey needs help on a project, huh? He asked for your help and not mine?”

 

Fenton froze, stiffening in horror as Gyro slipped out of the elevator and into the parking lot to stand in front of the trio. “Why would he do that?”

 

Fenton shrugged, grinning hopelessly, and Manny clopped a feigned confused answer. Lil’ Bulb buzzed something about Gyro being intimidating.

 

“I am NOT scary,” their boss huffed. His glare shifted from Fenton to Manny to Lil’ Bulb and then back to Fenton. He narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer. “You know something, Cabrera. Tell me.”

 

Fenton gulped. “Um.. well...”

 

“Is he trying to get me to sleep more again?” Gyro shook his head, annoyed. “Impossible. I run perfectly on three hours of sleep and four pots of coffee. Anything else would screw up my brain and make my genius inventions different!”

 

Fenton forced what he hoped was a relaxed smile. “I’m not so sure Huey and Mr. McDuck agree, sir.”

 

Gyro sputtered, but he was saved from having to reply when the elevator doors dinged and Launchpad stepped out, phone in hand. “Mr. McDee just called. Apparently Louie found his duffel bag back at the manor. Anyway, hop in! Hey, Gyro!”

 

Gyro swiveled on his heel, directing his dangerously suspicious and frustrated attention at Launchpad, and Fenton breathed a small sigh of relief. “Launchpad! Did Huey say anything about me?”

 

Launchpad frowned. “No, but Mr. McDee did say that if you wanted to come and help to I should tell you to go home and sleep.”

 

Gyro huffed. “Fine.” He stomped off to his car, got in, and drove off.

 

“Maybe we should have avoided making him mad,” Manny clopped. “His birthday is only in a couple hours, and he’ll probably stay up out of spite if nothing less.”

 

Launchpad blinked. “It’s his birthday tomorrow?! Oh no, I didn’t get him anything!”

 

Fenton chuckled nervously. “Don’t worry, we only found out today too.”

 

Launchpad opened the door and stared off into space, not seeming to hear him. “I suppose I have some extra Darkwing Duck shirts...”

 

••••

 

HUEY (10:54 pm): What supplies do we need?

 

FENTON (10:54 pm): If Mrs. Beakley is still up, see if you can get her to bake a German chocolate cake with dark green frosting. 

 

HUEY (10:54 pm): Okay, will do.

 

HUEY (10:55 pm): But what about our project?

 

MANNY (10:55 pm): Yeah Fenton, you never did tell us this brilliant plan of yours.

 

FENTON (10:55 pm): Lightbulbs, copper wire, sparklers, AA batteries, pink, purple, and green paint, foil, pliers, heavy duty gloves, coffee, and cupholders

 

HUEY (10:55 pm): K

 

FENTON CRACKSHELL-CABRERA renamed chat to Gyro’s Birthday.

 

LIL’ BULB renamed chat to gyros birthday squad.

 

FENTON CRACKSHELL-CABRERA renamed chat to Gyro’s Birthday Squad.

 

—

 

Fenton wiped a spot of pink paint off of his forehead and admired the finished product. “We did it, gang! YAY!”

 

Manny sighed in relief and flopped down onto one of the couches, getting green paint and grease all over the protective plastic Mrs. Beakley had spread over all of the furniture. She was smart to do that.

 

Huey sat back on his heels and checked his watch. “It’s 5:27 am. If we can all take ten minute showers, we could make Mrs. Beakley’s “early bird” breakfast and ride with Uncle Scrooge to the Money Bin.

 

Lil’ Bulb pointed at Fenton and Manny and buzzed a question at Huey.

 

Huey frowned and studied Fenton. “I think he’ll fit into one of Uncle Donald’s sailor suits. And we probably have some spare saddles somewhere. I think my mom used to like horseback riding once.”

 

Manny snorted and clopped his hooves.

 

Huey shrugged. “Okay, it’s up to you. It’s just an option. It’s there if you need it. But you don’t have to at all. I totally understand. You’re right. You’re not a racehorse.”

 

Fenton frowned. “Are you sure Mr. Duck will be okay with me wearing his clothes?”

 

Huey waved him off. “He’ll be fine. But I’ll go ask, just in case. Go shower! You’re filthy!” He ran off into one of the hallways.

 

“He’s right,” Mrs. Beakley announced from behind him. She surveyed the messy room with a slight upturned nose. “You need a shower. Follow me.”

 

—

 

Getting to the lab before Gyro was a feat of itself. Never mind the project they had just pulled an all nighter for.

 

Even so, Team Science and Launchpad ran through the halls of the Money Bin like Mrs. Quackfaster was on their tail with that wicked sword of hers (which, to be fair, was entirely probable if they made enough noise or accidentally stumbled into the Archives).

 

Fenton fidgeted nervously as the elevator sunk down, down, down, deep into the lowest levels of the bin. It seemed to take forever, but his only solace was that this was the only elevator to the lab and Gyro statistically would not be able to make it down before them.

 

Not much of a comfort. Gyro may not be the athletic type, but boy could that man run. Fenton had found that out the hard way, when he was late bringing Gyro’s coffee one day because he had stopped to help Mr. McDuck’s new secretary Ms. Dee with her scattered papers.

 

Running with hot coffee and an angry boss on your tail through a bin with dangerous artifacts scattered throughout was not a fun trip.

 

Fenton shook his thoughts back to the present situation as the elevator dinged, the empty lab sliding into sight.

 

Lil’ Bulb ran through the doors before they had fully opened, almost squishing the cake.

 

The rest of the team was right behind him as they scurried to set up their contraption. 

 

They waited in the dark, grinning nervously and hearts pounding loud enough for Scrooge to hear all the way up in his office.

 

At last, at six o’clock sharp according to Lil’ Bulb’s internal clock, the elevator doors slid open and Gyro stepped into the lab, adjusting his vest. He had his familiar look of disinterest, and Fenton wondered vaguely if, if he hadn’t by chance seen Gyro’s birthday the day before, if his coworker would have any sort of celebration.

 

Maybe he liked it better that way.

 

Shoot, too late for second thoughts now.

 

Gyro flicked on the light, turned, and froze. He stared, stunned, at a shining contraption, his entire employee force and then some with frozen smiles, a cake dusted artfully with varying shades of green, and a present wrapped in Darkwing Duck wrapping paper.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!”

 

Gyro stood there frozen for a few moments before he darted forward and examined the project. “How did you get the paint to stick?” 

 

Fenton smiled. “Fabric markers around the electrical parts. Who would’ve guessed?” 

 

“Hm.” Gyro placed his coffee cup in the cupholder and walked to the blueprint board. The contraption whirred to life and swiveled after him, holding the coffee still so it didn’t spill a drop.

 

“Impressive,” Gyro assessed after a moment. “The traction is especially brilliant. Good work, you four. I suppose it warrants wasting time.”

 

“We’re here early,” Lil’ Bulb buzzed.

 

“Now Gyro,” Scrooge cut in. “These four stayed up all night working on... whatever this is. They deserve a little rest. Perhaps if Ae send ye all home for the day, ye will go out and celebrate?”

 

Gyro raised an eyebrow. “Is that an order, sir?”

 

Scrooge mirrored his employee’s expression. “Ae suppose.”

 

“Fine,” the scientist huffed. “Go home.”

 

“Wait!” Launchpad broke in. “We need to eat the cake first! And open presents! I’m really excited to see what everyone else brought!”

 

“Launchpad, you’re the only one who brought a present,” Huey sighed.

 

“We spent all night building ours,” Lil’ Bulb buzzed.

 

“Ae suppose Beakley will kill us if we donnae,” Scrooge mused. “An’ her cooking isnae half bad.”

 

“It’s wonderful,” Fenton argued.

 

Huey frowned, assessing Gyro. “Did you have breakfast today?”

 

Gyro crossed his arms defensively. “What’s it to you?”

 

“Eating cake for breakfast is very unhealthy,” Huey pointed out. “You need to eat a full breakfast to function properly for a long, mentally tiring day of work.”

 

Gyro rolled his eyes. “Ugh, please! I have told you over and over, I’m fine! I survive only on coffee.”

 

Scrooge sighed. “The lad is right. We should get somethin’ to eat.”

 

Gyro groaned. “Is this your way of making me go out for a birthday breakfast?”

 

Scrooge shrugged. “Ae prefer for my employees to be healthy and to have good birthdays. Happiness and healthiness increase employee productivity, ye know.”

 

Gyro crossed his arms. “Fine. What do you have in mind?”

 

Launchpad raised a finger. “Well, I know this great little place-“

 

“The Hamburger Hippo is not a healthy breakfast restaurant, Launchpad!” Huey snapped.

 

Launchpad sighed. “I go there for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert! All very important meals!”

 

Scrooge shook his head. “Ye have got it all right in the happy department, but the healthy one we need to work on.”

 

Manny clopped his hooves impatiently and his stomach growled.

 

“Manny’s right, we should get moving,” Huey announced, pushing a barely struggling Gyro towards the door.

 

As Fenton ducked to grab the cooling coffee out of the contraption, knowing Gyro would accidentally drink it later and throw a fit, he caught the tiniest of smiles on his coworker’s face.

 

••••

 

8/23/18

FENTON (12:26 pm): Our mission was a success!

 

MANNY (12:28 pm): Yay us!

 

HUEY (12:31 pm): You know, I actually have a big science project coming up.

 

HUEY (12:31 pm): It won’t be assigned for a couple weeks, but Gyro’s present gave me an idea.

 

HUEY (12:31 pm): Want to come over and work on it?

 

LIL’ BULB (12:32 pm): yeah!!

 

MANNY (12:33 pm): Definitely!

 

MANNY (12:33 pm): What do you have in mind?

 

FENTON (12:34 pm): Wait just a second, Huey.

 

FENTON CRACKSHELL-CABRERA renamed chat to Huey’s Project Squad.

 

LIL’ BULB (12:34 pm): im so proud!

 

FENTON (12:34 pm): I’m not done yet 

 

FENTON CRACKSHELL-CABRERA added GYRO GEARLOOSE to chat Huey’s Project Squad.

 

GYRO (12:35 pm): Misusing my number again, Cabrera?

 

FENTON (12:35 pm): c’mon Gyro, that was one time.

 

HUEY (12:35 pm): I think Duckworth and Louie will want to hear this story later.

 

FENTON (12:35 pm): oh c’mon!!

 

FENTON (12:35 pm): Anyway Gyro, you wanna come over to McDuck Manor and work on Huey’s science project later?

 

GYRO (12:36 pm): I thought that was a front for my gift.

 

LIL’ BULB (12:36 pm): it was

 

MANNY (12:36 pm): He has an actual project.

 

GYRO (12:36 pm): and you want my help?

 

HUEY (12:36 pm): of course!!

 

HUEY (12:36 pm): As long as we don’t go late. We all need sleep.

 

HUEY (12:36 pm): Including you, Doctor Gearloose.

 

GYRO (12:37 pm): I keep telling you, I’m fine!

 

GYRO (12:37 pm): Now what’s this project you need help with?

 

GYRO (12:37 pm): Oh, and I would be very happy to help.

 

FENTON (12:37 pm): Guess this mission really was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent five hours straight writing this because I realized it was Gyro's birthday and I really wanted to write something for it :P sorry everyone who sent me writing requests. I haven't forgotten you! (those are still open btw)
> 
> I love Team Science so, so much. Gyro tries to hide it, but he's so touched by all they do for him.
> 
> Lil' Bulb was quoting Lunar Chronicles, btw. It was a random reference that just popped into my head but I guess both he and Webby read it! I think Louie would like it too tbh.
> 
> I started writing this and realized a) this is the first time I've written Manny and Lil' Bulb as main characters (sadly) and b) I don't really know their personalities that well. So I improvised. Lil' Bulb definitely gets his sass from Gyro.
> 
> Happy birthday, Gyro! I love you, you sassy egomaniac genius chicken.


End file.
